Keep Your Eyes Open
by shortiix3
Summary: Her father had always told her to stay away from the mysterious forest that was behind her home, yet she couldn't help herself. Lucy was determined to get back her orange ball, even if there were things lurking. Three-shot! Natsu x Lucy. Vampire fic
1. Part 1

**Three-Shot!**

**Summary **After 6 years, Lucy Heartfilia decides to go back to Magnolia to see her father. Her memories of Magnolia have been lost/forgotten and Lucy wants to find out what happened when she was young. For the past 6 years, she has been having nightmares about a dark forest, Magnolia forest. She sees her father beside her talking but she can't hear him. The only thing she can make out is glowing red eyes in the distance.

**Pairing **Natsu x Lucy

**Disclaimer **It will never happen

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV - <strong>**THE PAST~**

_My ball rolled off the hill and into the forest. I looked back to the big house and took off down the hill. My ball kept rolling, I had my eyes locked the orange colour. When I got to the bottom of the hill, my ball was already inside._

_I saw it fall off a small cliff and watched it bounce pass rocks and trees and into a clearing. When I saw it stop I raced for it, careful of the webs and dirty puddles. I stepped on sticks and climbed over broken branches._

_My orange ball was in view and I ran faster. I was close to the clearing when a dark looking person stood in front of me. He had sharp teeth – they looked like fangs. His eyes were a glowing red and his laugh made me shiver._

"_What's a little girl like you doing in the dark forest?"_

_I didn't answer him, father always said to _never_ talk to strangers. I took a step back – forgetting about my orange ball. The dark man step forward and I trembled with fear. I was shaking and my breathing was coming out quickly._

"_It's okay, I don't want to hurt you." He grinned._

"_H-Help m-me…"_

_The dark man laughed again. While he was laughing I turned on my heels and bolted out of there._

_I don't want to die…_

_Father, help me…_

_Mama…_

_I glanced back and saw that he was gone. Where did he go? He wasn't behind me… so where was he?_

"_Kya!"_

_I got up and looked to my bleeding knee. "Ow."_

_The blood didn't stop – the pain was stinging. I-I can't walk, my legs feel numb. Tears fell from my face- clear liquid fell onto the solid red blood. My nose was filled with the steel smell of my blood._

"…_What delicious blood you have."_

_I gasped and turned around, my knee grazed over a rock and I cried in pain. The dark man walked closer to me, I tried to pull myself away but my arms felt numb as well. My whole body felt numb – empty._

"_You'll make a nice meal - A nice meal indeed." He put his dirty fingers to my face._

_I shut my eyes tight. This can't be happening. Someone save me. I cried silent tears – more and more. They just kept coming, no one was going to save me._

_He bent down to my knee and put his lips closer. Closer… I clenched my fists and bit my lip._

"_Gajeel, what are you doing?"_

_W-Who was that?_

"_Tch perfect timing," The dark man stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. "If you don't mind I'm trying to enjoy my meal."_

"_You already had your meal. Leave the girl alone."_

_I closed my eyes again. This is just a dream. Nothing is real. Mama…_

"_I'm still hungry… and this girl is the perfect snack." He laughed._

_I heard the other person grunt._

"_It's against the rules to bite a human child. You know that."_

_The dark man laughed, "So what, it's not like the elders are going to find out."_

"_They surely will."_

"_What's it to you anyways, Natsu?"_

_Natsu? Who's Natsu?_

"…_Just leave the girl alone and be on your way. Or else I'll tell the elders that you're breaking the rules… again."_

"_Tch fine."_

_I felt a small breeze of wind and heard footsteps coming towards me. H-He's still here!_

"_Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."_

_That doesn't sound like the dark man. Is this… is this Natsu?_

_I felt something brush against my knee and I flinched - I bit my lip. What's he going to do with me?_

"_P-Please d-don't hurt me…"_

"_Shh it's going to be okay. I won't hurt you, I wanna help you."_

"_H-Help me?"_

"_Yes. Open your eyes, its okay."_

_My breathing came in hiccups and I tightened my fists. I nodded at him and slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry at first – I tried to narrow my eyes so I could see him properly. It was too dark to make out his face, all I saw was pink hair._

"_There we go," He smiled at me and I saw that he too had sharp teeth. The man wiped away my tears. "Let's look at this knee of yours."_

_He gently pushed down my knee so it was straight and I grimaced in pain. He coughed and took a few breaths._

"_A-Are you okay?"_

_The pink haired man looked to me and smiled, "I'm fine. It's just your blood is really strong."_

"_Eh?"_

_He chuckled at me, "Do you know what I am?"_

_I pause and answered, "A human."_

_He shook his head. "No I'm not a human. My name is Natsu and I'm a vampire."_

"_V-Vampire?" My eyes widen._

"_Yeah."_

_I heard about vampires from father. He said that vampires use to live in Magnolia thousands of years ago. One day they suddenly vanished, no one knew where they went, rumours had it that they were lurking in Magnolia forest. Deep in the dark depths of the forest stand a castle, a castle made of solid bricks._

_Stories have been going around that vampires now live there, but no one really knows, for no one has actually been in that deep of the forest. I've only been on the outer parts of the forest with father._

_Vampires are dangerous creatures, they have sharp teeth – fangs – and they can eat human food, but their main source of food is blood. When father was out I looked through the library and found some information about vampires. Father doesn't let me go into the library because there is bad stuff in it._

_Vampires drink blood. Animal blood can fill them up but they aren't as strong with it. _Human _blood is the type of blood to make the strong and powerful. Human blood is rich and addictive._

_That's why vampires are dangerous, if they taste some of your blood they will want more and more, until they drink you dry._

"_Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly._

_I shook my head slowly. Why would I be afraid of him, he saved my life, vampire or not – he's my hero!_

"_Y-You saved me, so why would I be afraid of my hero." I couldn't help but giggle. I heard him chuckle – it was rough and I liked the sound of it._

"_If you're not afraid of me then I would like to clean your wound, if you would let me?"_

_I looked to my _still _bleeding knee. "What are you going to do?"_

"_I have to clean it… by drinking the blood."_

"_What!" I pushed off the ground and tried to move away._

"_No! It's not like that. I'm just cleaning off the dirty blood. While I drink the dirty blood your wound will start to heal with the touch of my lips." I saw Natsu touch his lips._

_After a few minutes of nibbling on my lip I sighed and moved closer to the vampire._

"_Okay."_

_I saw him smile and he crouched down to my knee. I heard him cough again – was my blood _that_ strong? His lips came closer and closer, I shut my eyes just in case I felt pain, but nothing came, only the touch of his lips and a light sting._

_I thought bites were supposed to hurt, but it's like he's trying _not_ to hurt me. I opened my eyes to see him drinking off the dirty blood. His eyes were turning a glowing red and I gasped with shock._

_He caught my gasp and removed his lips from my knee and turned his face away._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked trying to get a peek at his face._

"_Nothing – it's nothing," He turned back to face me and I couldn't see the glowing red anymore._

_I gave him a nod and looked to my knee. It was, like he said – healed. The blood was all gone, my knee was clean, I could only see a pink line - father will just mistake it for a small cut._

"_Father," My eyes widen._

"_Did you say something?"_

"_I have to go back home, now!" I shot up from the ground and only a light sting came to my knee, but I ignored it._

"_Hold on, I'll take you there. It'll be faster."_

"_A-Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble or get caught."_

_He chuckled, "Its fine, I've been around for a long time now, I doubt I'd get caught by a human."_

_He gave me a thumbs up and I hesitated with returning it. He pulled me up onto his back and waited before I was comfortable. Then, everything was just a blur._

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Red eyes…_

_F-Father? What are you saying? I can't hear you._

_Where am I? A forest? What forest? Is this… Is this Magnolia forest?_

_Glowing red eyes in the distance… What are they?_

_Pink hair?_

_What is all this? I'm so confused!_

_T-Those eyes… they're getting closer. Father where did you go?_

_Black hair, red eyes… fangs…_

"KYA!"

Lucy panted heavily in bed, her pillow was stained with sweat and her comforter was left on the ground. The alarm clock on top of the nightstand read 3:07am - it was still dark outside.

Lucy looked around in her small room. She gave out a sigh.

"It was just a nightmare."

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	2. Part 2

**Pairing **Natsu x Lucy

**Disclaimer **It will never happen

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy took the train to Magnolia on a cold morning. She had already told her father a few days ago – that she was finally going to come and visit. Being in Magnolia was just too emotional – her mother's death happened there and Lucy just didn't want to feel the pain.<p>

She moved to live in Hargeon – Hargeon town was a nice place, the people were friendly and kind. It was always a cheerful place and Lucy loved it. She made friends quickly and got use to the life in Hargeon.

Lucy still studies in university, she wants to become an author. She works hard and puts in lots of effort. It has been two years since she applied for the university and things were going smoothly.

Even with things going great for her on the outside – inside when she falls to sleep, dark images _always_ haunt her. It's been six years and they still come each night. Every night is the same thing – blood, a forest, a dark man, black hair, pink hair, fangs.

All Lucy knew was that she was having nightmares about – vampires.

She stopped believing in vampires ever since her mother's death. All imagination and happiness, gone with her mother – Lucy doesn't even remember who was the vampires she saw when young.

Yes, Lucy Heartfilia had forgotten. She had lost her memories and _now_ she wanted to get them back. These dreams have haunted her for too long. No one could help her because no one would even _believe _her. She was on her own.

Even though Lucy said that she doesn't believe in vampires anymore doesn't mean that she can't _try_ and remember them again. She had nearly failed an exam because her mind was set on the theory of vampires roaming around Magnolia forest. There can't _still_ be vampires there, I mean it's been how many years. Well there was only one way to find out and that was to see for herself.

She watched out the window and saw people exiting the train and some getting on – Hosenka town, she was at. This place had amazing spas, Lucy would always come down to Hosenka after a hard exam and studying. She would come down with her friends.

Lucy absently took her fingers to her lips – and this was the place where she got her first kiss. Did that kiss mean something? Lucy could only wonder – the guy who she kissed with seemed to like it and Lucy kind of did as well.

She wondered if she could meet this guy again. He wasn't really her friend, more of a friend of a friend. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but Lucy recalled it being forever. Yeah – she was probably falling for the guy already and they had only met once.

He was really good looking, he had muscles as well that Lucy mentally drooled over. His hair was the unusual colour though – pink. Spiky pink hair the Lucy loved to run her hands through. He would always have a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Passengers may now leave the train. We have arrived at Magnolia station."

Oh great she was dreaming again. Lucy quickly got her things off the train and made her way out. It was a bit cold but it looked to be a nice sunny day. She walked up the stairs and into Magnolia town. She could already see Magnolia forest – it looked dead from here.

Lucy walked pass unfamiliar shops and houses. There were a few people who waved to her and called her name but she didn't know who they were, but to be polite she gave a nod and a small wave back.

She arrived at her big house in about twenty minutes - Her house was on the other side from the train station. She quickly took a look behind the house and saw the mysterious looking forest. It gave shivers down her spine - the forest was always so cold and mysterious looking.

* * *

><p>Lucy pressed the doorbell a few times before waiting for the maid to open the door. The maid bowed in greeting and the butler came to pick up her luggage. Lucy followed the maid upstairs and into her room. She bowed once again before taking her leave.<p>

Lucy looked around her room. It hadn't changed much, she could already feel the depressing air. Lucy walked towards her dresser and started putting in her clothes. She took a step back to see the view and heard a creek coming from the floorboards.

The carpet covered the floor – so Lucy had to lift it up. She pushed down on the spot again and heard the same creek.

"I don't remember having a secret compartment…"

She moved her fingers around to find an opening, when she found it she peeled the floorboard open and saw a brown box inside. She picked it up and blowed off the dust. After coughing a few times Lucy opened it.

Inside the box were quite a few things. Lucy looked at them with a confused face – she was pretty sure she had seen these before. An orange ball, some leaves, bandages? And a photo.

Lucy picked up the photo and saw her when she was small and something or someone next to her, but it was blurry. She could only make out…

"Pink hair?"

There was a knock at her door and Lucy panicked to clean things up. She shoved all the things back into the secret compartment and stood up. She dusted herself off and called out, "C-Come in."

The door opened to reveal a maid. "Ah Miss Lucy, Mr Heartfilia isn't home yet and asked me to tell you that he will be back in a few days. He had to check up on things personally and he gives his apologies."

"Oh," Lucy frowned.

The one time she comes back to this depressing place, her father isn't even able to greet her on the first day. That was just annoying!

"Okay then, I'll be taking a look at the town now." Lucy pulled on a jacket and walked to the entrance of the house.

She slipped on her boots and ran out of the house. She wasn't intending to go search the town – the place was boring. She made her way around Heartfilia mansion and to the forest. She had to find out about those dreams.

_Red eyes._

_Black hair._

_Pink hair._

_Fangs._

_Blood._

_Darkness._

* * *

><p>Lucy made her way into the forest. Deeper and deeper the forest got darker and darker. She shivered at the low temperature and was glad she brought her jacket.<p>

"Ah stupid rock!" She kicked it away.

"Kya spiders! Ew, ew!" Lucy cried.

There was a clearing a few metres away and Lucy ran for it. The sun was still up high and she could finally feel some warmth come to her body.

"Mmm feels nice."

"Well, what'd ya know. We meet again after all these years. Gi hi hi hi!"

Lucy moved quickly to the sound. "Who's there?"

"Aw, are you saying you don't remember me?"

"Show yourself!"

Lucy saw someone come into view, a dark man with black hair and red eyes. Lucy gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"You remember me now?"

She shook her head, "Y-You've been haunting me… In my dreams…"

The man laughed, "Have I really?" He took a step forward, but not too much so he was in the sun.

"S-Stay away from me!" Lucy yelled with fear.

"I won't hurt you."

"Y-You're a _vampire_! Y-You would hurt me…" Lucy kept eye contact with the vampire. She knew what her father was talking about before.

_Keep your eyes open._

Yes, she finally knows. Vampires are quick – they're fast. In a blink of an eye they'd be by your side. If you take your eyes off them they'll get you. They'd drink your blood – drink you dry.

Lucy heard a stick being stepped on and the vampire in front of her gave out a dramatic sigh.

"Are you stalking me?"

She heard a chuckle in the distance. "No, of course not, I was already out."

"Oh sure!" His words had so much sarcasm.

"You should be going now."

"What! Ya gonna tell the elders _again_ that I've been taking humans. This girl ain't little anymore so its fine." The vampire licked his lips.

"She's _mine_." Lucy flinched – the way he said it was heart-racing. It had so much need and want.

"Too bad, I found her first."

All of a sudden the dark vampire was pushed against a tree with full force by another vampire. Lucy squeaked in shock and fell on her bottom. She couldn't see the other vampire properly.

"_Leave her, she's mine! I've already marked her ever since._" He snarled.

The words even made Lucy want to obey. The dark vampire stifled a gasp and turned his head away from the younger yet much stronger vampire. He let go of the dark vampire and took a step back. The dark vampire glared at Lucy for a second and was gone in flash.

"Sorry 'bout him…"

'_That voice… where have I heard it before.'_

Lucy stood up and walked back into the darkness – she just had this feeling to trust this vampire. To trust this particular vampire, she didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" He asked putting out a hand to touch her face.

Lucy nodded and leaned into the touch.

"Who are you?" She _had _to know who this vampire was.

"You don't remember me?" His voice was hurt.

"N-No, I don't remember much of when I was small, but I just have this feeling to trust you. I've met you before, haven't I?"

"I'm Natsu… Yeah, you have. We've met exactly four times." He smiled.

"Four?"

He nodded, "Four – When I saved you from Gajeel, when we took that photo, right now… and when we… kissed."

"W-We kissed?"

"Sure did," He blushed.

"**!**"

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	3. Part 3

**Pairing **Natsu x Lucy

**Disclaimer **It will never happen

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?" She <em>_had __to know who this vampire was._

_"You don't remember me?" His voice was hurt._

_"N-No, I don't remember much of when I was small, but I just have this feeling to trust you. I've met you before, haven't I?"_

_"I'm Natsu… Yeah, you have. We've met exactly four times." He smiled._

_"Four?"_

_He nodded, "Four – When I saved you from Gajeel, when we took that photo, right now… and when we… kissed."_

_"W-We kissed?"_

_"Sure did," He blushed._

_"__**!**__"_

After hearing that they had kissed from Natsu, Lucy had fainted with her cheeks stained red. Natsu chuckled as he picked her up bridal style and took off to her house.

It seemed like her father wasn't home – again. He snuck in by the window and set her down on her bed. Natsu took off her shoes and coat and took a seat by the bed.

It was only ten minutes later that Lucy woke up, her face was now composed but you could still see a tint of pink on her cheeks. Natsu had did nothing but stare at her beauty as she was sleeping. She was just so beautiful that he _couldn't _keep his eyes away from her.

When Natsu saw her stirring he took his eyes away from her face and leaned back in the seat he occupied. Lucy got up into a seating position and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the man sitting on a chair and she once again blushed.

"H-How did you get me here?" She asked, not looking at him directly.

"The window," Natsu pointed out. "Why?"

"Eh…?" Lucy's eyes widen. "T-The w-window, but that's… that's too high up!"

He shrugged like it was nothing, "Not really, I am a vampire after all."

Lucy fell silent. _'Of course! How stupid am I…'_

"Are you always home by yourself?" He asked her.

Lucy took her time to answer his question. "Y-Yeah, most of the time, father is usually out for important meetings or personal things… but the maids are here so it's not _really_ lonely."

Natsu nodded in understanding. He saw Lucy get out of bed and pull out another chair from the other side. She pulled it near Natsu and took her seat. Lucy looked up to Natsu with curious eyes and Natsu raised a brow.

"Natsu, do you mind telling me about… vampires?" She whispered the last word.

"Huh?" Natsu stared at Lucy and saw that she really wanted to know about his kind. "Umm sure I guess."

Lucy grinned, "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>It took most of the day for Natsu to tell Lucy all about vampires. There were the good vampires that don't go for human blood, only on rare occasions and then there were the <em>bad <em>vampires who can't get enough of human blood.

Lucy was very frightened about those who loved human blood. Lucky Natsu wasn't one of them, he only had it on rare occasions – which Lucy was glad for. There were very strict rules that _all_vampires had to obey and Lucy had gotten very confused when he told her.

There were too many to remember for her, the only one she could remember was that a vampire cannot drink the blood of a human child. The rest she couldn't memorise, it was too complicated.

After telling her the rules he went on about his friends and which he didn't really have much of. Vampires didn't really go for friendship and relationship until they were older, but Natsu had made friends to a few because they were the ones who didn't drink human blood.

It was only natural for them, though most stayed alone whether being good or bad. The elders were either you could say, or… no one was entirely sure about the elders. They never went out, only for meetings and important things and even _if_ you saw them they would have a cloak around them and a mask covering their face.

Natsu had told stories as well, about his adventures to other towns and places. Lucy was really interested and always leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. She couldn't get enough!

It was nearing midnight when Lucy was starting to get a bit sleepy now and Natsu could tell by looking at her eyes. He laughed at her and she suddenly widen her eyes in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She panicked.

"Nothing," He chuckled. "You should be getting to bed now, it's nearly midnight. We'll talk some more tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Lucy whined. "I'm not tired!"

Natsu shook his head, "Come on Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow, you need your sleep."

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine," She huffed. "I'll be waiting behind my house at 10."

He laughed again, "Okay."

Natsu moved closer to Lucy and surprised her with a quick kiss. He smiled to her and walked to the windows. He waved a hand to her and then was gone in a blur.

* * *

><p>That night when Lucy was about to go to sleep she felt happy and content, not like those other nights, when she was afraid to sleep because of the nightmares. Lucy pulled over the covers and got comfortable, the lights were already off and Lucy could no longer see the red eyes that had always haunted her.<p>

Gazing from the tree that shadowed the room Natsu stood, his eyes locked on the sleeping beauty - his sleeping beauty. He smiled when he saw her face – happy and content. He was always going to be there for her – always.

Anyways, she was the one that befriended him at a really young age. When he had no one, she was always there. Yes, now it was _his_ time to be there for her and to protect her.

"Sweet dreams, Lucy…"

Lucy, this night, didn't have any nightmares – no blood, fangs, red eyes - All she saw was a dream with the man she loved - The _vampire_ she loved - The one with pink hair.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


End file.
